User blog:Memoria-Pi/Hackers and the MMD Company
EDIT AUGUST 2012: Okay, the model links are real. Initiate Code Red. Not to mention they anon-spammed last night with pointless drabble, all from the same IP address. Anonymous L33ch3r? Anonymous Sepoy? Tradewinds Pirate (Singapore)? You're all from the same person. Not convincing. But this one caught my eye: "what are they going to do? ''Bomb Pearl Harbor? We have something for that: Atom Bomb."'' What they're doing is petty, but this is downright disgusting. I consider that as a crossing of the moral event horizon. The comment is here: http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Memoria-Pi/The_future_of_the_MMDC%3F The rest were commented here, but deleted because they were spam. ; And I thought the anon who was vandalizing the wiki last wiki was annoying... --- Now, let's get a couple of things cleared up... Recently, there have been rumors of an "MMD hacker" lurking on the internet, a person who could hijack model makers' accounts and steal all their models, motion data, etc. I'm not sure what it is, really. It is a rumor after all. Then, of course, this morning, I checked my MMD account on deviantART and found this pic submitted to the Wiki group. The description is what really caught my eye... The user was describing a Facebook page based on MMD, yes, much like CNSE's Stop MMD Bullies and the MMD Models Download Department for Windows100% models. But it wasn't just any download department. This followed up on the rumors. I'm bleeping out most of the words here... "Welcome, gentlemen to the East India Trading Company. We are here to honor the darker side of asiatic trade. The part where it's less like a trade and more like just pirating sh■■ out of Asia. ''"Our goods are '''all things MMD. Models. Effects. Stages. Motions. Pmm files stolen off a hacked japanese mmder. We operate under the principles of Karl Marx. For this is the internet, gentlemen! And we... We are today's pirates... Excuse me, no the word is horrible... No, we are PRIVATEERS!'' "Some house rules: "1: No spam about non-MMD related stuff. MMD models ported to other games are fine for discussion as they deal with the fascist MMD five-0 crackdown on model distribution, and we are here to fight them! That is out main goal. That and to smuggle models out of asia... Actually it's really just Japan.... "2: Do not give a damn about what the modelers' rules about distribution and editing are. Spread that sh■■ like the plague that killed off a quarter of Europe's population! Make like Dr Frankenstein and slap different model parts together. Do w/e u want. Nobody will take reports seriously i mean they're f■■■■n 3d pixels! Its not like we're distributing warez rite? "3: avoid warez. Unless absolutely necessary. Like if Red Dead Redemption just got released for PC. "Wat if we get reported and they shut this group down? pshh ill make another one! Its the f■■■■n internet! "Wat if my acc gets banned? Wat about my friends? Ummmm.. What friends???? No i dont mean to be insulting but friends are those i trust with my life. The only person i trust with my life is me. Soooo... Yea. And all make a new acc. I been lookin to trash this one anyways. It wouldnt look good on my resume, and thats understating it alot. "So come join us if u got some b■■■■, otherwise move along. Nuthin to see here. All employees of the East India Trading Company are required to watch this inspirational video at least once: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJxz492q0Oo A final word to our employees: TRUNG CANG NGIA DAM, DUNG VO TRUYEN HON! "One more thing! No criticizing the operations of the East India Trading Company. If ye be not a pirate, then begone ya scurvy dog! "RANDOM INTERJECTION: The ONLY way someone could get in trouble with the law for distributing "no distributing allowed" models (outside of the Windows 100% models, I'm not sure who owns the copyrights there) is if individual JAPANESE plaintiffs spend large amounts of $$$ litigating an international copyright case. Lawsuits are expensive as all hell, and unless the model makers have thousands of dollars to burn, they don't have much of a way to enforce their copyright. And the United States isn't going to get involved on their behalf unless there is a substantial about of $$ at issue, and the models are free and made/distributed by private citizens, not a corporation. Unless a law is enforceable, it basically has no effect, and in this case the probability of enforcement is remote. /law" To which I say... The grammar makes me not take this seriously. It's just sad and pathetic. This dude doesn't even have a single clue as to what he's blabbing about. *facepalm* I guess he's trying so hard to be all Godfather-like and failing really, really badly. I saw a comment that doubted this dude's claim of actually being able to "hack" modelers. http://comments.deviantart.com/1/301544929/2543430889 "Honey... Dont waste your energy with this, they're just a bunch of trollers. He doesn't really know how to hack, and their downloads are as fake as me being an angel. Just try one of their links, they all are fake." Before I read this comment, I thought for sure this was real. Now, I'm just, AGH. He's trolling and vying to get people mad so they could give him the satisfaction of annoyed users. The poor grammar hints that he's making it all up. Know what I find funny about this? Someone pointed out the hypocrisy in #2. If they're just stupid pixels to you then why are you wasting your time on said stupid pixels? Here's the group page: http://www.facebook.com/groups/411687255532847/ You will have to log in to see it =_= If there really is a hacker... then I guess it's looking pretty bad O_O But wouldn't they get arrested for it? IP tracking and whatnot. They're toast. =_=;; Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts